Center Piece
by site error
Summary: It's immoral in the eyes of many, unacceptable for the most but I don't see what's wrong when all they did was to love each other -Tobi
1. Prologue

**Authoress' Notes: Finally! Finally I updated AND revised this story! Sorry about the incredibly long wait, guys. It's just that I've been apprehensive about proceeding with this story. I was 12 when I started writing this! And now? Now I'm freakin' 16! Four years in the making and I'm not even half-way done. Sigh, but still. Here goes everything. **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED. **

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Prologue;**

Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, 23 years old and working as a surgeon in Konoha Hospital. I have pink hair and green eyes, and yes it's natural, it's weird but other than that… well I'd like to say that I'm normal but saying that would've made me a liar since people think I'm not. I can't blame them though, what kind of normal person has four husbands?

This is my story, Im Haruno Sakura 23 years old, soon-to-be mother to one and legal wife to no one.

People say that I'm lucky, having four gorgeous and well-educated men wrapped around my finger, giving me all there was to give to a woman but there are people that call me a slut, a gold digger, a whore and a lot of other hateful things, but I can't blame them. Our relationship isn't really accepted by most people, including some of their families.

I left them years ago, I really did but being rich does have its advantages, they found me after a few years and that was when they proposed to me this arrangement.

_-"Tell me why you agreed to this"-_

_**-"We all love you that's why"-**_

_-"You're willing to share me with three other men! You're own friends!"-_

_**-"I'm really not one for sharing, but I know that with only one of us you'll never be truly happy and without you we'll never feel again"-**_

_-"God, I'm so selfish…"-_

_**-" It's Jashin"-**_

_-"I don't know…"-_

_**-"Take your time, un. We'll be waiting"**_

I'm so selfish. I…I can't even bare to leave them and let them go. I don't deserve them, but like I said I'm selfish and they made me realize that, and then again they're selfish in their own rights too, you know. Tch, bunch of brats when I first met them.

* * *

**END NOTES: Other than saying REVIEW! This is the part of the fic where I thank all the people who had supported this fanfic ever since it came up, I hope you continue in doing so for I really appreciate it! I love you guys! REVIEW!**


	2. Differences and Baby Names

**AUTHORESS' NOTES: Here I am again, (haha) For the record, I just fix the AWFUL grammar errors in this fic, nothing else...I think. :) Just kidding, oh well, enjoy!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED. **

**0**

**0**

* * *

They're all so…different. I still wonder how they could even stand each other before, much more now that they're staying under one roof. Another thing is considering the fact that they're so different, I wonder why they all fell in love with one girl. I'm not even special really, they could've gone along and married a model or beauty queen or something, but they didn't.

-smiles-

That's how awesome my guys are.

Hidan, my silver haired tough guy, is the only son of one of the biggest hotel and restaurant chains in the whole world. Heh, but I tell you he hates the food there, except for the Japanese food the rest were 'too pansy' for his tastes (he likes my cooking, yay!) but he endured the French Cuisine when he took me to a date in one of their hotels, he endured it until he found out that I didn't like fancy food that much. (He dragged me all the way to the burger joint near my house, wearing a tuxedo and yours truly, with a red dress)

_Our coq-au-vin arrived after a few minutes followed by the wine Hidan ordered. I stared at the chicken thinking 'What's so special with this thing that it costs a lot?' _

"_Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Hidan asked from across me, he refrains from cursing when around me because Dei once told him that it was a turn off. I don't mind, really it's just a part of who he is. _

_I could hear people whispering around us; _

'_Isn't that Hidan-sama?'_

'_He's with a girl!'_

'_Isn't she the same girl Itachi-sama lives with?'_

'_I heard she lives with Sasori-sama and Deidara-sama too!'_

'_Yeah. Ugh what a whore' _

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a shuddering breath then smiled, Hidan glanced at me and I saw his ears twitch and his nose flare. _

"_Hey, you! Yeah you with the purple hair! Come here!" Hidan shouted pointing at the woman behind me._ _I placed a hand on his arm gesturing him to calm down, but he's Hidan after all when he's mad, he's mad. It's hard to restrain him._

"_Yes, Hidan-sama?" the purple haired bimbo asked Hidan ignoring me. _

_Let's just say that by the time we got out of the hotel and arrived at the fast food chain that Hidan favors, the girl would've already cried a bucket of tears after being told off by my silver haired toughie. _

_I almost kind of felt bad for her._

_Almost._

Deidara, my blonde energetic hottie, is one of the children of the owner of the biggest clothing line in Japan. That's why he's so hell-bent on insisting to buy my clothes; he said that I dress like a potato sack! Well he did have a good save for that comment; he said that even with a potato sack on he'll still love me. I know! It was an 'aww' moment! I could've kissed him that time but it was Sasori's day and even though he rarely shows it Sasori gets jealous easily.

"_What the hell are you wearing un?" _

_I just stared at the newly arrived blonde who was currently twitching gesturing at my outfit. _

"_What?" I asked_

"_You really dress like a potato sack, you know?" Deidara said prancing around my room heading towards my closet._

"_What was that supposed to mean?" I growled, my outfit was just fine! _

"_Wear this un." He chucked a pair of slightly fit jogging pants and a sleeveless red shirt at me. _

"_We're just going jogging, Deidara!" I complained, what's wrong with I'm wearing? _

"_Ugh, that still doesn't give you the right to dress ugly un."_

"_You think I dress ugly?"_

"_W-what? Are you crying un? Oh shit… No, no I don't think you dress ugly un! Stop crying Sakura! Come on! I'll still love you even if you dress like a potato sack un." _

"_R-really?"_

"_Ofcourse, un!"_

_He walked towards me and brushed my bangs lightly then stared at my eyes. His eyes are the bluest of blue, he reminds me of the prince charming's in the story books my father read to me when I was younger, I wonder what would've been his reaction to this._

_He really did look like the fictional prince charming, with the blonde hair and blue eyes but what kind of prince charming have a speech defect and long stunning almost girly locks?_

_Deidara_

"_Aaw..thats so sweet Dei-kun!"_

_A cough interrupted us._

"_Sakura, we'll be late" _

Sasori, my enigma artist and the sole heir to the vast riches of his late grandmother, Chiyo-baasama. His grandma was the only one who accepted me among the rest of my lovers' parents. She likes me a lot, saying that I brought back her grandson from the dark pit he was in. He makes puppets and paintings and I think, no I know that they're really beautiful.

"_Obaa-san we're home" Sasori called upon entering the house._

_I could hear the light footsteps of his grandmother as we sat down the sofa. I look around, the house itself was artistic. It was designed by Sasori's late parents. Every corner was showered by equal amount of attention. _

_I gazed at the pictures hanging on their walls. There was one with Chiyo-baa and Sasori, Sasori and his parents, Sasori and the gang and well…Sasori and me. _

"_I hope you're looking at those because you're planning on adding another one with my great-grandchild with it" a voice said teasingly. _

_I blushed lightly and glanced at Sasori, seriously we were only in senior high that time! _

Now that I think about it, Chiyo-baa won't be here to see her great-grandchild like she wants to…

_I turned to the old woman making her way towards us with a tray of cakes and tea. I stood up and assisted her carrying it. _

"_Ah, Sakura you make me feel old" she complained_

_I just laugh setting down the silver tray. _

"_So what do I owe for this visit?" she asked sipping her tea_

"_Sakura wants to see my old paintings" Sasori replied, I know what he said was true but that doesn't mean he has to say it! His grandmother must think that I'm nosy. _

"_Oh why didn't you say so? They're upstairs in your old room." Chiyo-baa replied her first statement directed to me and the second one to Sasori. _

_We entered the room and I was awed by the vast subjects of Sasori's paintings, it scales from nature to people to landscapes and even nude women. _

_I blushed slightly staring at her; she's really beautiful, curves in all the right places and flowing black hair matched with her bottomless orbs. _

_I felt insecure; he must've noticed this and came to approach me. _

"_Don't be jealous-"_

"_What? I'm not jealous!" I huffed _

"_- no artist can ever do you any justice" _

Art was always the main topic of Sasori and Deidara's arguments. For Sasori art's eternal and for Deidara art's fleeting, but I think both are special and wonderful in their own ways that's why I don't side any of them.

Itachi, my dark knight, the eldest son of the owner of the Uchiha Co.. His father was the hardest one to deal with together with his younger brother (who had a super major creepy obsession with topping his brother in everything), while his mother was just happy for her son. Mikoto-baa likes me and that didn't change when we all started living together. Itachi was the one who proposed this, and that was a surprise because I know that he doesn't like to share.

"_What do you mean live with 'you'?" I screamed at the black haired man across me, glaring at him with all I've got. _

"_It's simple, live with 'all' of us" __**love all of us'**__ Itachi said his voice quite softer than his usual. He already knew that convincing Sakura would be hard. Hard? He ain't seen nothing yet. _

"_It's not that easy Itachi! Your families, the media Kami knows they'll have a freaking fucking-tastic field day about what you just proposed if they find out!" _

"_Your hanging around Hidan too much-" I thought I heard jealousy lace his voice "-and what happened to the girl who doesn't care what people think of her?" He's baiting me and I know it. I won't give in. _

"_She's on vacation, Itachi with what you're offering, you're putting in-line your friendships with Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. You're putting in line your reputation-" _

"_They've already agreed. And we don't care, they could disown us for the hell we care" _

"_I feel like a whore with what you're offering me" _

_I saw red flash in his eyes and next thing I knew I was under him, my wrists pinned down. _

"_You are not a whore, Sakura." I shivered at his voice_

"_Then what do you call a girl living with 4 men?" I asked that, top that lover boy. _

"_A generous and loving person that doesn't want to hurt 4 men that loves her" _

"_We'll all just get hurt" _

"_It's part of life. We're big boys Sakura and we will never hurt you"_

You see how successful their families are and I think you could've guess by now that they were supposed to take over their companies but they didn't and for what? A silly little girl they met in senior high. A silly little girl they bullied/oppressed but didn't back down. For silly little me.

I caressed my swollen belly, I'm at my 7th month now and I'm as big as a whale. Seriously. I smile, soon our family will have another member and soon a little kid would have my men around her finger. And yes, our baby's a girl. I kind of feel sorry for my baby, having 4 overprotective fathers? I couldn't even handle one! But then again my father died when I was 14 and my mother died when she gave birth to me, so how should I know right?

I'm worried about my child, our child actually. What if kids bully her about her family? What if she hates me? What if she hates her fathers? What would I do? What if I'm not going to be a good mother?

They found her sitting inside the nursery they designed all together for the new member of their family. The room was bright each corner had a touch of their own. The walls were yellow with designs such as flowers and butterflies. And the crib they assembled littered with stuff toys and teethers they bought for the baby.

"Hey" a voice called from the doorway. Sakura looked up to see the 4 most important men in her life. And saw that Hidan was the one who spoke.

A smile was painted upon her cherry pink lips "Hey" she greeted back. One by one they enter the room and surrounded her. They've all agreed in the 3rd month that the schedules would be put off until she gives birth and whoever the father is not important they'll all be fathers for the child.

"When are you due?" the black haired man asked from his place near the window.

Beryl eyes regarded him and he saw worry flash over his love's eyes before she answered and it seems like the others did too.

"May 23, nande?" Sakura answered before asking a question of her own

"Nandemonai"

"Hey, Sakura can I?" Deidara asked from his place near the television. He gestured at her stomach, his exposed blue eye held the classic puppy look.

"Sure" Sakura smiled, when they're like this in one room there was no jealousy issues if there was they don't let it ruin the moments, well that is when it was no one's day, because all of them have that I'm-possessive aura. Before back in senior high, Sakura could almost choke with the thickness of the atmosphere when they're all together, but people change in time. They become more mature and wise, time does that.

The blonde's large hand roamed around her clothed belly -of course the dress was picked by no one but him- when he felt a slight tap on his hand.

"Eh?" Sakura noticing Deidara's surprised look, smiled.

"She kicked" the pink haired woman stated caressing her swollen belly once again.

This caught the attention of the rest of the men inside the room.

"Really?" Hidan bellowed from his spot and with a few wide manly strides he was beside the pregnant woman.

"Yeah, she's been doing this a lot lately"

"Feisty, just like her mother" Sasori smirked from beside her, damn this man was fast! From what she remembers he was sitting at one of the room's love seats, the red one of course.

"She's kicking again, here let me" Sakura grabbed Hidan's hand and led it to the spot where the baby kicked.

"Whoa" whoa indeed he's speechless for once.

"Yeah whoa un! Looks like we're gonna have another spitfire un!" Deidara laughed patting Hidan's shoulders.

"Hmm" the pinkette mumbled well she couldn't argue with that now can she?

"You're not disappointed that she's a girl? You know most men want a male to become their first born" Sakura stated looking at their expressions; somehow she already knew the answer.

"Nah, boy or girl it doesn't make any difference" Hidan mumbled waving his large hand in dismissal.

"Hmm"

Silence reigned for a while, nothing was said each keeping themselves to their own thoughts. It was silent, calming but not awkward.

"What are we going to name her, un?" Deidara asked throwing one of the toys up then catching it and throwing it back again.

Itachi finally turned to them and said; "We're going to let Sakura decide on that no will we?"

"Yeah I guess so, she's been browsing through those gay magazines for baby names and such" Hidan grumbled taking the toy from Deidara 'This is for the baby! Not for you Deidara!'

"Sakura, what would you name the baby?" Sasori asked taking one of the clothes that they bought for their baby. 'Their' as in all of them.

"Shh she's asleep un." the blonde hushed the red head glancing at the female sleeping on the rocking chair, she looks angelic so beautiful.

Lips pated slightly, evenly breathing and eyes closed hiding those emerald eyes of hers. Yup, she's asleep alright.

"Figures she can freaking sleep through anything at her state" Hidan said.

By now Itachi's next to them taking in the sight of the woman they love. Pregnant as she is, she never fail to amaze him with the innocence she radiates. Surely, their child would be very beautiful.

"I wonder who the father is, un" Deidara absently asked no one in particular. Even though no one would admit it especially Sakura, they all wonder who the father is.

Would it be a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes? A girl with amber eyes and dark pink hair? A girl with silver hair and fushia eyes with dark green speckles? A girl with black hair with pink streaks and emerald eyes?

What would she look like?

Are they ready for fatherhood? Are they ready for this kind of responsibility?

'But isn't it kind of selfish to ask that when Sakura herself is pregnant and worried if she's gonna be a good mother?'

"Doesn't matter, we'll all love her no matter who the father is" The black haired man stated.

He was right, no matter whom the father is they'll love her all the same.

After all it is 'their' daughter, not only Deidara's or Itachi's or Sasori's or Hidan's. Theirs. Their daughter, their family, their life.

It's gonna be complicated and a lot of things and problems would arise but they know that'll work out.

They'll _make_ it work out.

* * *

**END NOTES: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :))**


	3. Elevator Woes

**AUTHORESS' NOTES: I noticed that this is the longest chapter I've written for this fic, haha, don't worry, the next _next _chapters will be longer, I promise. **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

**0**

**0**

* * *

Sakura made it a habit to bring them lunch even before they decided to live together. It all started back in senior high when Itachi became a victim of food poisoning due to the taiyaki he bought on the way to school when he forgot to bring his mother's prepared bento box for him. The pink haired woman never did trust the unsanitary old man who sold those just a few blocks away from their school but never did she assumed that the slightly intimidating black haired man would buy from the streets either. Not that she thinks highly of him, no but rich people's stomachs tend to uhh...not openly accept street food.

And so to avoid it from happening, the next day (he heals fast with all the doctors and nurses that fussed over him, there's no wonder that he healed fast but the fact that he just let them fuss over him is the biggest wonder of all) she brought an extra bento for him (and since the sly weasel had foreseen it he 'forgot' to bring his food again the next day- Itachi doesn't buy food from the cafeteria). The rosette hadn't intend to bring the extra bento out if he had his, but since he didn't, she brought it out and gave it to him with a slight amount of pink covering her cheeks.

This caused alarm to the three remaining men. No, they weren't courting her then but that doesn't mean they weren't interested in her. Hell, they've made their individual advances but she never did seem to notice! Sometimes they ponder if she was unfeeling or incredibly naive. It turned out to be the later.

Unfortunately for Itachi, Sakura didn't intend on giving him lunch everyday it stopped after 3 days. But still! 3 days!

Years after that incident they discussed it accidently when Hidan had one of his jealousy fits against Itachi. And so to avoid jealousy in the bunch, Sakura decided to make lunches for all of them when she can. She often does.

So that brings us back to our predicament. Heavily pregnant in her 9th month but still beautiful Haruno Sakura nimbly pushed the button of the elevator as her free hand hold the 4 bentos she was going to deliver.

The door opened with a 'ping!' and she entered, patiently waiting for people who wanted to ride the elevator, Sakura thought about how they were going to be unpleased with her actions. They had forbidden her to do any strenuous activity that might endanger her and their baby at first she blatantly disagreed; _'Im pregnant! Not disabled!' _but being outnumbered by large overprotective handsome love-of-her-life men, she lost. And now normally she would've just relax at their house she was here instead disobeying their command/request, but it was a special day!

It's their anniversary!

So, she was going to surprise them!

Sakura smiled to herself, she always dreamt of giving her husband a bento every time he went to work and now that she's living that dream with not only one but 4 men, the viridian eyed woman just smiled on how fate tend to play.

Finally closing the elevator, Sakura pushed another one of the blinking red buttons with the number 6 on it. She was visiting Hidan first; no, she wasn't exhibiting signs of favoritism but in her counting if they were still continuing their schedule it would've been Hidan's day, that's why.

Another 'Ping!' sound reached her delicate ears as she waited for the elevator to open so she could get to Hidan and give him his favorite salmon sushi and miso only it didn't.

Uh-oh.

Hidan raked his large hand through his shiny silver locks ignoring the sighs he heard behind him, from those love struck waitresses no doubt. Don't they know that he's already committed to the only woman he would ever love?

Managing his own restaurant isn't really an easy job but when his father disowned him and gave the company to his other son (Hidan refused to call that bastard his half-brother or anything that would make him related to that shallow bastard) Kabuto was Hidan's father's son with another woman, the bespectacled man was only a few years younger than him. Four, five at most Hidan wasn't really paying attention when his father introduced him to his 'half-brother'. That meant that Hidan's mother was still alive when his father had the affair with the woman and that disgusted Hidan to no end when he found out and add the fact that his 'half-brother' had the guts to insult Sakura in front of him!

_"Huh, your'e giving this up for a woman? A woman who you need to share with other men! You're really foolish" Kabuto said to his half-brother trying to get a rise from him. _

_Hidan merely ignored him, obviously too busy checking if he had all he needed before he moves out of the house/mansion._

_"Heard she's really pretty"_

_Again no reply_

_'She's more than pretty you little ass'_

_"Hmm I'd like to meet her someday. Maybe you'll even let me use her with my friends, surely she know how to suck multiple cocks at the same time"_

_Hidan got Kabuto pinned to the wall holding his neck before the bespectacled man could even blink. _

_"You better take back what you said, you dirty little bastard or I'll rip your tongue off" Hidan hissed, pure unadulterated rage wanting to get out of his body._

_"What? I'm just stating the fact, only a whore would live with 4 men. Tell me, how much do you pay her?" Kabuto choked slightly due to difficulty in breathing while narrowing his eyes to the man in front him as he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses._

_"A whore? Just like your mother?" Hidan mocked disregarding the other things he said -Hidan knew that his mother was a sore spot for the younger male- as he let go of the shaking man, he didn't need to explain his action to the younger male sitting on the ground before him. _

_Kabuto hissed in anger and pain when he touched his neck. Purple marks were starting to form around his neck; it would be hassle to treat those. _

_"I don't need to explain to you. You could have all this stinking junk just like your gold digger mother wanted both of you to" Hidan turned around and exit the house not even glancing at his father along the way and never looked back. _

That was exactly 3 years ago this day. From then on, from the money he's been sneaking out and saving years ago -because he knew the consequences of loving the pink haired vixen- he established his very own restaurant and now he have 4 branches across the region. Sakura's right it really is rewarding when you achieve something with your own hard-work.

Back to Hidan, the silver haired man was insanely annoyed with all the customers rushing in. Normally it wouldn't have bother him since he knew that his restaurants would often be full during noon, but hell! Damn it it's their anniversary! He and the rest of the guys planned to surprise her with them coming home early. Hidan would've already been home by now if only the manager of this branch wasn't late.

And they left Sakura alone to top it all off! She said that it was fine, she'd manage one day without a companion -normally she have a nurse or a close friend with her but it seems like all of them were busy today- but they were worried, she could give birth any day now!

A black blur came to his line of vision that turned out to be one of his employees, the manager.

"I'm so sorry sir! It was traffic because of an accident-" a dark blue middle aged man apologized hastily to his boss, fearing for his job.

"Yeah, yeah you finally arrive. Fix the stupid trouble in the kitchen and I don't want this to happen again understand?" Hidan grumbled, putting on his coat and got ready to leave.

"Y-yes sir!"

Hidan ignored him and went on his way.

Sakura hastily pushed the open button over and over again, but it won't budge! The rosette felt pain causing her to wince and drop on the wet floor, wait wet?

'Shit, my water broke! Come on baby, don't come out yet be patient.' Sakura thought to her baby. Of all days to go on labor!

A contraction hit Sakura, shit it really hurt damnit.

'Don't panic Sakura, surely someone would find you and fix this stinking elevator before baby comes out, right? Don't panic, it's not good for the baby, don't panic, don't panic...'

Sakura used her dainty fists and pound onto the metal door ignoring the pain she felt, although failing miserably.

"Ugh dammit why won't you open!" she screamed in frustration and pain. By now the pinkette is sitting on the floor of the elevator, her upper body resting on the machine's wall.

Taking in deep inhales of air, counting the intervals of her contractions Sakura cursed the guy who gave them lessons for this thing because god dammit it's really different when you're actually experiencing it! Alone!

Hidan made it to the hotel's elevator, raising an eyebrow with all the hotel mechanics in front of it armed with metal stuff they need.

'Seems like it's jammed again. Stupid elevator'

He needed to take the stupid stairs again! 6 floors! Ugh, well it's good for the body they say. As Hidan passed by he heard the men mumbling while working fast to fix the elevator.

Suddenly a woman with blonde hair, very very familiar blonde hair passed him stopping right in front of the jammed elevator. Hidan saw panic swimming in her sky blue eyes as she turns and murmurs;

"Please don't tell me Sakura's stuck in there"

_"Hey, do you guys know why Sakura gathered us here?" Hidan asked while he and the guys lounge inside their living room. Their pink haired lover had gathered them all in the said room the moment Sasori- the last one home- finished cleaning himself up. _

_"Don't know, un" Deidara answered gulping down the juice Sakura prepared for them while she went to the kitchen doing...girl stuff._

_"It must be important since Sakura rarely needs some time to tell us something" The red head of the group stated earning a few nods. He was worried of his pinkette lover because if she wanted to say something she would normally just say it but it seemed like she needed some preparation. _

_"I think so too" The black haired man of the group agreed. _

_All heads lifted up when they heard footsteps becoming louder and louder, and soon Sakura emerged from the kitchen her face twisted in an unknown emotion. _

_Now they were really worried. _

_Bottle green eyes stared at them stopping for a few seconds on each male. The silver haired male was standing up, his posture rigid and ready while Deidara was staring at her with both of his cerulean eyes exposed -Sakura was proud to be one of the few people that Deidara allows to see him with both of his eyes exposed- Sasori was staring at her his eyes unreadable to most but not to Sakura, the pinkette could see clearly the worry it held for her and Itachi had his arm crossed over his chest and his eyes soft. _

_"Uhh guys...I don't know how to say this..." Sakura trailed off, nervously playing with the hem of her blue shirt. _

_Hidan and Deidara were nervous even of their body language didn't reveal much. Was she planning to leave them? Was she in love with someone else? _

_Sasori and Itachi were suspicious, whatever she was planning to tell them must be really important since Sakura's long-gone habit of playing with the hem of her clothing emerged once again. She only did that when she was nervous or scared or guilty. Though like the blonde and the silver haired man, they couldn't help but let the feeling of fear to creep up to them. The fear that she just got sick of their arrangement and that she wanted to leave them._

_"Um guys...I'm pregnant"_

Fushia eyes widen in realization. The silver haired male turned to the familiar blonde and realized that it was Deidara's cousin and a close friend of Sakura, Ino.

Grasping her arms Hidan made her turn to him, his eyes swimming with worry and disbelief.

"What do you fucking mean?" Those were the first words that left Hidan's mouth although he already knew what she meant but didn't want to believe it.

Ino was frightened by the intensity of the male's aura. He held her arms tightly but not enough to bruise, though it was starting to hurt her.

"S-Sakura's inside." The blue eyed girl answered

Hidan growled slightly 'Fuck that! I already know that!'

"Get out of the way!" Hidan growled to the mechanics and weaved his way towards the elevator shaft and pounded on it.

"Sakura! Are you okay? Fuck, answer me!" Hidan shouted

Inside

"Hidan? Hidan?" the pinkette was so sure that she heard her lover's voice from the other side, drowning the voice of the mechanics that were trying to fix the elevator.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Hidan asked again

"No! Ugh the baby!..." Sakura trailed off and shouted in pain when another wave of contraction hit her.

Outside

The silver haired male heard the pinkette's shout of pain. Is their baby okay? Damn it! What if she was having a miscarriage there! Or worse...

"She's coming out, Hidan!"

"Shit."

The fushia eyed male turned to the stunned blonde then to the mechanics that were trying to open the elevator. Hidan seethed, can't they be any faster?

"Will you fucking fix this stupid elevator? A pregnant woman's alone in there, going on fucking labor!" the former heir of the owner of one of the biggest companies in Japan growled.

"Sir we're trying our b-" the head mechanic started

"Well do better! Don't fuck with me, I know that you guys we're supposed to put a fucking sign on that elevator saying something like 'Out of Order' because of it's problems but you freaking didn't" Hidan growled again not bothering to wait for a reply and walked towards Ino.

"Call a freaking ambulance, blondie"

Hidan whipped out his own phone and dialed Itachi's number, Sakura mentioned once that she wants to give birth with them there- all of them.

_"Hidan..." _

_Said man turned over to annoy the person waking him up, even when he knew that she wouldn't stop. _

_"Hidan..."_

_Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and continued shaking the large male beside her. She was hungry god dammit! _

_"Hidan! If you don't wake up right now I'll-! I'll...I'll cry!" Sakura threatened shoving the silver haired man of the bed, where she heard a rather loud 'thunk' echoing the room._

_"God dammit woman, what do you want this time?" The fushia-eyed man asked the woman sitting on his bed. Pregnant. _

_Sakura turned to Hidan with her eyes brimming with tears. _

_"Hic...hic, you're angry at me" The pinkette sobbed _

_Hidan panicked, the guys would kill him when they find out that Sakura cried because of him. _

_'Fucking hormones'_

_"Wait! No! No! I'm not angry! Really!" the silver haired man assured while patting Sakura's back. _

_Beryl eyes looked at him._

_"Really? You're not?" the rosette asked in a sweet voice_

_"No...I'm not freaking angry." Hidan smirked _

_Beryl eyes that were soft earlier turned into a green pit of fury. _

_"Then go get me a miso ramen! Chop, chop!" _

_'Damn mood swings' _

_With a bowl of miso ramen in his hand, Hidan groggily opened the door to his room hoping that the pinkette would still eat said food. Most of the time she doesn't, the fushia eyed male was sure that she enjoys tormenting them while having a reason. _

_Hidan entered his room and his eyes landed on the figure peacefully sleeping on his bed. _

_"Well, fuck."_

Itachi felt his cell phone vibrate signaling a call. Mentally groaning, the former Uchiha heir reached in his pocket without taking his eyes off the road.

_'Be careful in driving Tachi-kun' Sakura reminded him earlier that day_

Looking at the name of the caller from his peripheral vision, Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow. One of his long fingers pushed the center button of his cell to answer the phone only to get electricity run through his body upon hearing the words that left Hidan's mouth.

"Sakura. Labor"

Wasting no time at all Itachi took the nearest u-turn to head towards the nearest hospital from their home.

"What hospital?"

"She's not in the fucking hospital Itachi!"

_The sound of vomiting and occasional coughing echo all through out Itachi's bathroom._

_Vomiting her last night's dinner, Haruno Sakura did not feel good. As a doctor, the pinkette knew that when a woman is pregnant she'll likely experience morning sickness and slight dizziness but hell it wasn't the same when you're the one experiencing it!_

_Sakura felt Itachi's large hand rubbing her back and holding back her waist length cherry blossom-colored hair as she puked._

_The black haired male did his best to comfort his love. He did not know what she was feeling so he did the best thing he could as of the moment. _

_The pinkette pulled her head back up and rested her head on her dark haired lover. Itachi noticed the slight perspiration on her forehead and lifted up a hand to wipe it and kissed it. _

_"Ugh, don't kiss me I smell like vomit" The pinkette groaned trying to stand up. Her legs felt like jello!_

_Itachi chuckled slightly and helped her stand up. Once Sakura was able to balance herself without Itachi's help she began to walk out of the bathroom but not before flushing the toilet while Itachi follow her out. _

_Once inside Itachi's bedroom, Sakura made her self comfortable by lying on the edge of Itachi's bed, her legs dangling over the edge. _

_"I'll get you water." the obsidian eyed male said when he was sure that Sakura was already fine before leaving her alone. _

_Sakura nodded and mumbled a short 'thank you Tachi-kun' in which Itachi responded with a slight smile. _

"What do you mean she's there, at the hotel un?" a blonde screamed at his phone, gaining looks from his employees. Deidara covered one end of his cell phone and mumbled to his employees that they should go back to work then he hastily went to his office.

"I mean exactly what I freakin' just said blondie!" The blonde heard Hidan growl at the other end of the line.

Deidara motioned his assistant to take over for a while, mouthing 'family affair' to said person. The blonde made his way towards the exit ignoring the bows and greetings of his employees, along the way Deidara grabbed his jacket and put it on then head towards the parking lot to get his car.

"I am not going to ask why she's there, un. But I'm going to ask why won't you bring her to a hospital, un! You idiot!"

"I fucking can't!"

"Why, un?"

_Opening the car door for his woman, Deidara grinned when he caught sight of the Sakura wearing the maternal dress he specifically designed for her. _

_It was the day of Sakura's monthly check up for their baby. The guy had taken turns on taking her to the ob-gyne. _

_The blonde assisted the pinkette on getting off his car up to entering the ob-gyne's clinic to have her ultrasound. _

_The female doctor -because hell would freeze before they let a __**male **__see their Sakura's precious place, besides them - wasn't a fan girl. Thank Kami. Sakura's first obstetrician was one and in the span of the time she was in charge of their pink haired lover there was no visit that the males didn't dread. _

_The doctor, Ms. Nage had spread a substance over the rosette's stomach and was now roaming the transducer on it._

_On the display Deidara saw the little baby in his love's womb. It was 3d, so the blonde male could see the baby swallowing ambiotic fluid while the baby's face twisted into different expressions. _

_"Beautiful, un"_

_Sakura turned to Deidara upon hearing his statement. She couldn't agree more. All she wanted was for their baby to have complete body parts and a healthy body, the rest that would come along with it would be just a bonus. _

_Ms. Nage turned to her patient, smiling. The first time she noticed her rosette patient showing up with a different guy each time she came the doctor was confusing but as she observed more closely she found out their arrangement. It was weird, yes. But seeing the expressions on their faces the doctor couldn't help but be happy for them. _

_"Do you want to know the baby's gender?" _

_Sakura turned to Deidara. _

_"Do you, Dei?" Sakura asked. _

_"Well, un...We're bothered by our baby's gender 'cause without knowing it we couldn't design his/her room and buy him/her clothes, un" The blonde scratched his chin, remembering a time when Hidan brought home a teddy bear. _

_The beryl eyed woman grinned slightly remembering the same incident, turned to her ob. _

_"Okey, ma'm. What's our baby's gender?" Sakura asked smiling_

_"Congratulations, you have a girl!" _

"What do you mean; she's stuck in an elevator?" Sasori growled as he drove towards the hotel where Hidan was.

"Exactly what I fucking said! Fuck, you and blondie asked the fucking same thing! I'll fucking explain to you when you get here! And damn get here fast!"

The red head held back a growl when Hidan hung up on him. He received Hidan's call when he was about to go home since they had agreed to surprise Sakura on their anniversary.

Their anniversary usually goes one for about a week. Since they wanted to have some alone time with her.

But it seems that they'll be spending the week in a hospital, with their new baby.

_"Sasori?" a sweet voice called the red head sitting across the owner of said voice. _

_Putting down the newspaper he was reading, the formidable artist glanced at the pinkette who was looking at her reflection in the full-body mirror. _

_In the reflection Sasori saw her pink lips form a frown before she faced him. Beryl eyes stared at his dark brown ones, filled with utter seriousness._

_"Sasori, be honest do I look fat to you?" _

_The red head blinked once, twice, thrice...'_

_"Sakura, your body's changing to acco-"_

_"So you're saying I'm fat, is that it?" the pinkette growled_

_"No...I mean…It's only natural for your body to change during your pregnancy..."_

_"So I'm fat, aren't I?" Sakura turned back to the mirror again, looking at her image._

_Sasori sighed; it's wasn't like their lover to be insecure with her body. Back then- even now actually- Sakura doesn't hold back in eating, not too much or not too little. She doesn't go on diets like other girls they knew, she was confident of her body and that was one of the things the red head artist had loved about her. So he knew that it was the hormones, talking or the anxiety of being a new mother. _

_The red head walked towards the pinkette and wrapped an arm around her waist, tucked her head under his chin and looked at her reflection. Sasori lifted a hand and placed a finger against the glass to trace Sakura's reflection._

_"Art at it's rawest and most beautiful from, don't you agree?"_

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear us, un?" Deidara shouted over the thick metal separating them from their lover.

He had arrived next to Itachi, before Sasori. And now they were currently gathered outside the fucked up elevator.

"Dei? Dei! Tell the guys that our baby's very impatie-Arghh!"

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards the elevator as their owners followed their instinct to come closer to the elevator.

"Sakura, love. What's happening?" Sasori asked, glaring at the intimidated workers. Glare that spelled out 'Fix this god damn elevator now, or I shall cause you eternal pain'.

No reply.

"Oi, Sakura! Say something!" Hidan growled

They heard panting and things falling on the floor. It sounded like glass or something. Then came the panting once again.

"Sakura. Answer us" Itachi was fighting to keep his composure. It seemed as though...

Inside

The pinkette could hear her lovers' calls and worried voices and she had the urge to answer but right now she was too busy. Reaching the bentos she had prepare earlier, the pinkette unwrapped them and laid 2 of them in the middle of her parted and bent legs and the other two on the top of her chest. She knew that her baby's about to come out without help and she was going to deliver her baby alone. AT the back of her mind her inner was mumbling something like; **'This is so not the way I expected to give birth!'**

Sakura would've chuckled if it weren't for her situation.

She could feel her baby's head coming out and she gently pushed it out, panting all the while. The pinkette gently pushed down on her perinuem to lower the chances of their daughter's head popping out suddenly.

"Sakura. Answer us" That one was Itachi.

"Okay baby (pant) your daddies are outside. Since you're not very patient like Daddy Sasori, mommy's gonna have to deliver you alone okay? (pant)" The rosette whispered, she was sure that they heard it outside.

"Our baby's fucking coming out! Damn it! Fix this fucking elevator now!" That one was Hidan.

"Sakura! Relax okay, un! The ambulance is on the way!" That one was Deidara.

The baby's head was out now and Sakura couldn't determine what was the baby's hair color, because it was covered with blood. Now the hard part...the shoulders.

Outside

"Urghhhhhhhhhhh! (Pant, pant) Urggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! (Pant, pant)"

"Sakura! Oh shit, un. God damnit!" Deidara growled. Their love was in there, giving birth alone and they weren't doing a thing to help her!

The blonde started pacing -he never thought he'd be doing this one day- annoying the black haired member of the family further.

"Urgggggh! Ittai!" They heard Sakura whine

The enigma of the group closed his black eyes, she was in pain and there's nothing they could do but wait.

Inside

The pinkette on the other side of the door could feel the annoyance and the worry of the men of her life.

'I got to be strong...'

The shoulders were out and so was the rest of their baby. Sakura was covered in a slight sheen of sweat and the elevator reeked of blood and sweat. Sakura gently looked at their baby, she hadn't cried yet but that didn't cause alarm to Sakura, she was a doctor...she don't panic easily concerning these things.

Placing the fragile human being on her chest and wrapping her around the linen Sakura wrapped around the bentos earlier, the new mother smiled as she clean their daughter's nose and mouth. The hardship was worth it, Sakura thought the moment you see her make you forget the nine months of food cravings, morning sickness and mood swings.

Sakura blew on their daughter's face and smiled tiredly when she heard her new born cry.

Outside

4 pairs of eyes widen when the sound of a new born crying, reached their ears.

* * *

**END NOTES: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Baby Daddy

**AUTHORESS' NOTES: The father will be revealed! And this chapter is short! I'm sorry!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED. **

**0**

**0**

* * *

She isn't really anything special; the nurse thought as she fixed her patient's blanket to keep her warm, I wonder what they saw in her.

After the grueling process of giving birth alone in a freaking elevator, the four men had finally managed to call the ambulance and bring Sakura to the closest hospital they could get to.

Itachi sighed beside Sakura's bed side along with Hidan; it really wasn't wise of her to have attempted what she had attempted to do. Bringing food to them alone at her state wasn't really smart, knowing she was about to give birth any day. No matter if it was their anniversary.

"The doctor says that we just need to keep her here for another few days for some tests, to see if there's any complications during the birth" The nurse informed the two impassive men and mumbling about rudeness she left the room.

"Damn it, I'm so going to fucking sue whoever's in charge with the fucking elevator" Hidan swore and crossed his arms ang glared at nothingness, "But it really wasn't smart of Sakura to frickin' do that, anniversary or no"

Itachi nodded and wiped the sweat on their love's forehead and placed a kiss on it, "She was brave" The Uchiha noted and Hidan glanced at him then turned to pinkette resting on the bed.

When the repair men finally pried open the elevator doors, everyone present were assaulted by the smell of blood and sweat that had been trapped there. They found Sakura slumped on one of the wall cradling this little, little baby on her chest. The shaft was a mess –with the opened bento boxes, the blood, the fluids- but the four men didn't even noticed it when they finally entered it.

All they saw was that strong, brave woman of theirs that gave birth alone.

Sakura had given them a tentative smile before blacking out.

And as Hidan remembered that smile, he nodded, "She was"

* * *

"Aww, Sasori! She looks like me, un!" Deidara teased as he literally pushed his face against the mirror to get a good look of the child his lover labored to bring to the world.

Sasori rolled his eyes, unlike Deidara, he was on the opposite side of the mirror, looking from a distance. People were starting to look weirdly at his blonde counterpart and he didn't really want to associate him self with him right now.

The blonde turned to the red head, "Do you think they'll allow us to go in and take a picture?"

"You idiot, you know that's not allowed" Sasori replied, "Besides, you'll spread your germs with the babies there" He followed.

Deidara shrugged and rolled his eye a not-so hidden smirk tugging on his lips, "You're such a wet blanket, un. Anyways, I'm off, I'll fix the papers for the hospital and get some chow, you want anything?"

Sasori, not taking his eyes of the infant waved his hand in dismissal.

When Deidara left, Sasori was alone and that was the only time he pushed off the wall and went nearer the mirror.

There at the middle of all the other babies was the child Sakura had brought to the world in the least convenient way. The baby girl with red hair on top of her little nougat and small baby nose and complete limbs and –

Sasori nearly choked on the emotions in him –

She gave him a daughter.

* * *

**END NOTES: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
